


Etched in His Mind

by EpicShiznit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, Death Eaters, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Memory Alteration, Post-War, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicShiznit/pseuds/EpicShiznit
Summary: Draco was given a new identity and a fresh set of memories to keep him away from what's left of the Death Eaters. When he was asked to return to his old life as a wizard, he resisted, until he found the memory that will pull him right back. (Hermione x Draco / Hermione x Ron) Post-war





	Etched in His Mind

**Etched in His Mind**

**By** EpicShiznit

 

**Chapter 1 – Hope in Despair**

 

**Pairing:** Hermione / Draco

**Multi-chapter**

**Summary:** Draco was given a new identity and a fresh set of memories to keep him away from what's left of the Death Eaters. When he was asked to return to his old life as a wizard, he resisted, until he found the memory that will pull him right back.

**Warnings:** Rated M for Adult and Dark themes; potentially a slow burn, so patience is advised.

**Disclaimer:** Characters, general plot, and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

 

-

 

Lucius stood idly by the window of the old, dingy, scraps of a house his wife and son was in, hidden behind a moth-infested curtain. He looked out unto the street, trying to get a glimpse of any passerby that might act suspiciously --- someone, or some people, who might be searching for the infamous, traitorous, Malfoy family.

 

It was still dark outside, and with the heavy rain clouds looming over the sky, he could barely make out the shadows that passed along the narrow alleyway in Knockturn Alley, known for shops that were devoted to the Dark Arts. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, was on the run from the rest of the Death Eaters that the Ministry of Magic have not secured yet. You-Know-Who’s followers, the Death Eaters, hid for roughly three months since Voldemort faced his demise. They were on the run too, yes, but they have never forgotten that pureblood family that was first to run away.

 

Voldemort still had his most loyal followers, still blind to his defeat. A good number stayed in communication with the rest, but only out of fear, that by Merlin, if You-Know-Who returned, they will be first to be slain if they ever thought of escaping his wrath.

 

“This is stupid. Of all places to hide from them, you’ve chosen to do so here”, Draco muttered under his breath as he sat against the dusty walls of the shack, his elbow resting against his bent knee, with his other leg extended across the floor in front of him. He threw a random thimble over to the other side of the room, which dropped in a tiny tinkle against the wooden floor.

 

Lucius’ head snapped towards Draco, glaring at his son over his shoulder. “Hush now, Draco.” He turned his eyes back to peer through the curtains, whispering, “They will least expect us to hide in this place where it is so close to them. They will think we have run far away from here. It’s the best chance we’ve got.”

 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glanced briefly where his mother sat, a sorry excuse for a bed, with stains and rust for ages. “This is no place for mother.” Narcissa’s eyes softened upon hearing her son utter his words. She’s been mending a sprained ankle that she got from running in the dark and has said nothing about the pain so far. Narcissa’s lips parted to object, but Draco cut her in, “We should head home.”

 

They were unsafe anywhere, and they could easily be outnumbered by the rest of the Death Eaters who went into hiding. They needed help, but they couldn’t ask for it from the Ministry – they had just been pardoned after Lucius provided crucial information on his former colleagues, but the Death Eaters have their ways, and for dropping his loyalty at a flick of the wrist, he had been placed on their Wanted List and, on the run, to protect himself and his family.

 

After a few minutes considering his son’s proposition, Lucius swiveled and mirrored Draco’s arms before him. “You might have a point. Spells, enchantments, hexes… We’ll need the help of someone not of our kind.”

 

“Who do you mean?”, Narcissa inquired, flinching slightly at the pain in her ankle when she tried to pull herself up to stand. Draco was quick to move towards his mother to help her up, but Narcissa paid him a small smile, waving him to sit back down as she contained to settled back herself.

 

Draco lifted his cold, gray eyes to match the steel in his father’s, realization daunting on him. “Elves. House elves”, he said matter-of-factly. Lucius nodded in agreement and gazed at his wife for her approval.

 

It took half a minute for Narcissa to process the information. “Do you mean to say that we will employ the help of house elves to secure the manor’s perimeter?” She looked up at her husband tentatively, the idea of being back home held an air of promise to her.

 

They have only been away for a couple of days, ever since Augustus Rookwood, the Death Eater who served as a spy within the Ministry, held a wand against Draco’s neck as he locked his head in a vice grip. He entered the Malfoy Manor using the Floo Network just as the Malfoys were eating supper. They were caught unaware, and had been laying low, but Augustus dared enter the manor to seek his personal revenge. Narcissa and Lucius pleaded for the crazed madman to release their son, offering a part of their wealth to him, but Augustus would not budge. He was intent on making them all suffer, after Lucius dropped his name at the Ministry hearing, among a few others, that eventually led to their pardon. Luckily, Draco had the courage and was quick to think to stomp on Augustus’ foot and send an elbow jab to his stomach, earning Draco a second’s notice to leap into the fireplace where Lucius immediately cried, “Diagon Alley!”, which they made as a jump-off point for their next destination. Augustus, a few moments later of clutching his stomach in anguish, grunted the same words as he threw the Floo powder into the fireplace. The moment he reached his destination, the Malfoys were already gone.

 

“Yes. Meepy would be able to help.” Lucius’s tone, which was usually stern and firm, sounded weak and uncertain.

 

Narcissa’s eyes widened at the thought. “My sister, Andromeda’s house elf, Meepy? But I haven’t spoken with my sister in ages!” Lucius gestured for her to lower down her voice and sat right next to her in a small puff of dust upon the bed.

 

“My darling, I am sure that your sister still considers you family. After all, she is the one known to have the kindest heart…“ Lucius noted the sudden flicker of irritation in Narcissa’s eyes. “—although… although, they are unaware that you, my love, have the greatest love for your son.”

 

Narcissa held her nose up in the air indignantly, but obliged, “Very well. I suppose that Augustus operated alone and would not be looking for us in the manor any time soon. You may start with conjuring the spells while I speak with Andromeda to lend us Meepy for the purpose of protecting us in our home.” She turned towards Draco for approval and saw him nod faintly.

 

With a final nod, Lucius inquired, “Will you be able to walk, my dearest?” Narcissa rested her hand against Lucius’ arm and smiled weakly.

 

“Yes. I would run if we have to”, she said with conviction. Her cool blue eyes looking warmly towards her son. She would have done anything to save Draco.

 

-

 

There was still some cleaning to do at Hogwarts, after the battle reduced the walls into rubbles, with books and parchment strewn everywhere. Most of the upper years had volunteered to assist in these efforts and yet as much as Professor McGonagall found each part of the castle magically being put back together, she knew quite well that it will never be complete once more. The triumph over the Dark Lord took its toll on both students and professors, and the Order was more than glad to assist in any way they can. Most of the younger students were sent home by their parents to enjoy the freedom that they knew they finally had, but there was a lot more work to be done.

 

Hermione felt a gentle hand against her shoulder and saw Professor McGonagall smiling down at her. “Professor, I was able to remove as much of the rubble down at the library that I could. I reckon that in a few days’ time, it will look just as it did before.” It would have been easy to use a cleaning spell to put everything back into place, but those who were left at Hogwarts opted to do some of the cleaning by hand, feeling as thought it made more sense to put them back in its place manually --- holding each piece back together with their utter love and respect for Dumbledore and the school.

 

The entire magical community was still grieving with the many losses they have incurred, but they knew that better days lie ahead. There was a hint of sadness in her tone, and the older woman was only so kind as to comfort the young lady. “Ms. Granger, you do not have to do this. We have everyone else that can cover for you. I’m sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would much prefer to have you around instead.” Hermione agreed and contained herself to simply nodding.

 

“Is anything the matter, dear?”, Professor McGonagall inquired.

 

“It’s just--- nothing. I’m glad we’re building Hogwarts back to its former glory although it’s sad knowing how much we’ve lost here. It will never be the same, professor.”

 

Professor McGonagall gently squeezed Hermione’s shoulder. “No, Ms. Granger, it will never be as it was, but we can strive to carry on with… with Albus’ memory.” Hermione spied tears started to well up at the corner of her mentor’s eyes, but Professor McGonagall was quick to wipe them away. “Lucky now that Hogwarts have you to be a part of building it back up.”

 

“I’ll be more than happy to be helping out in any way I can, professor.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, now, there’s still some work to be done here. Let’s make this school ready for any student who wishes to start or return on September 1st!”

 

Hermione eyes fell unto the floor. She thought about it for a while and she was decided to find out if there was any way that the False Memory Charm could be performed on her parents. She cast the memory modifying charm to them but had little time to gain complete knowledge of it. Hermione was sure that the spell worked, sending her parents off to Australia, away from the vicinity of any magic folk. What she did not have time to look up was how it could be reversed and if there ever was a way to release her parents from the spell.

 

“What is it, Ms. Granger?”

 

Hermione steered her firm gaze up into Professor McGonagall’s eyes. “I’m not sure I would be around to return by then.”

 

Confused, Professor McGonagall asked, “But what would be the reason for this? I was under the assumption you will be returning with Potter and Weasley when the school year starts.”

 

As though a huge lump in her thought had formed, she tried to gulp it down with her mustered will. “Professor, I plan to look for my parents. Would you be able to help me bring them back?”

 

**TBC**

 


End file.
